Storyline Love Can Turn Into Real Love
by CSIElmo
Summary: The story begins with the kiss between Matt and Amy after he won the European championship. Can their storyline love change to being real love?


"Storyline Love Can Turn Into Real Love"  
  
:: April 26, 2001, European Title Match, Matt Hardy vs. Eddie Guerrero ::  
  
Matt came out with Jeff and Lita as the crowd cheered loudly. He walked to the ring and waited patiently as Eddie Guerrero came out. As the bell rang Matt locked up with Eddie. A few moves went here and there, but then finally the match started getting good. As Matt went up to do his legdrop, Perry Saturn pushed the ropes and Matt ended up falling onto the turnbuckle. Jeff got mad and jumped off the safety rail onto Perry. Once Terri saw this, she started kicking Jeff in the ribs. Lita then got mad and started chasing her. Terri crawled into the ring as Lita got on the turnbuckle. The referee was so distracted with Terri, that Lita did a perfect hurrincanrana on Eddie. Matt soon hit the Twist Of Fate and won the victory. "Here is your winner and new world wrestling federation European champion, Matt Hardy!" Lillian Garcia screamed into the microphone. Lita crawled into the ring with the belt and jumped on Matt. He grabbed his belt and then he put her down. He leaned in and did something he always loved to do; kiss her. The crowd cheered as the kiss became more intense. They finally broke off and Matt got up on the turnbuckle to show off his newly won prize. The commercial break went on and they walked backstage.  
  
:: Locker room ::  
  
"Oh my god Matt, congratulations!" Amy screamed happily. He smiled as he put the belt around his shoulder. "I'm never letting go of this," he said proudly. "I wouldn't either," she said as she tapped his belt. "Well, I have to shower. So, if you don't mind." he started. "Oh, it's ok. I'll see you later," she said walking to the door. "I mean unless you want to join me," he said jokingly. She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later," she repeated laughing, as she walked out the door. His smile soon faded when the door shut. The truth was he loved Amy. Her smile, her looks, her personality, everything about her attracted him. * If only she felt the same way about me * he thought in his head. He took off his clothing and walked into the shower. As he showered, all he could think of was Amy's lips upon his. He had always loved the feeling. From the first time they kissed, to now. He sighed. "I wish she loved me as much as I love her," he said to no one in particular.  
  
After he finished showering and changing, he walked out the door to go find Amy. He approached her locker room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" she yelled from inside. He walked in and smiled when he saw she was all ready to go. "You're fast," he said raising his eyebrows. She smiled and noticed that he still had his belt on his shoulder. "You'll never take that belt off will you?" she asked laughing. He shook his head. "Not for anyone, not for anything," he said shaking his head. "Not even in the shower?" she asked widening her eyes. "Okay maybe there, but not anywhere else," he replied as she walked closer to him. The feelings that she had trapped up inside, were now ready to come out. "Oh god Matt," she sighed out. "What?" he asked confused. "I. I . oh nothing. Never mind," she said as she scratched her head. "No, please tell me," he said lifting her chin up. She looked deep into his eyes and instead of saying anything she used actions. She brought her hands up to his face and kissed him softly. She was a little surprised that he responded. As he was screaming she does love me to himself, she was screaming he does love me! He does love me!" As they kissed, he brought his hands up to her neck and his belt slowly slipped down his arm and then fell to the floor. After what seemed like forever they broke off. "Oh Amy, I'm so happy you feel the same way towards me as I feel for you," Matt said smiling. She smiled as well and then noticed his belt on the ground. "I thought you said you wouldn't take that belt off for anyone or anything," she said pointing to it. "Okay, so I lied. I'll take it off for you any day," he said kissing her again.  
  
The end 


End file.
